Because I Love Him
by Helloimsy Helloimys
Summary: "Karena aku menyukai Gikwang .."  RnR, please .. :


Annyeonghasaeyo ..

saya baru disini .

and this is My First FF ! so, sorry if any mistake at all :)

Chappie 1

Tittle : **Geuleul Salang Hanikka**

Author : Park Sooyeo

Main Cast : Son Na Eun, Lee Gikwang, Yong Junhyung

Other Cast : Park Boyoung, All member Beast, member A Pink, member 4minute,

Genre : Romance, yg lain ditebak ajah, yaw .. XD

Rating : T (maybe)

Length : two shoot (maybe)

Disclaimer : Semua karakter dan lain-lain yang ada disini? Milik Tuhan. Story Line? Is Mine ^^

Warning(s) : OOC, TYPO(s), NO SLASH, OC, ect ^^

A/N : Disini umur mereka tidak beraturan. Ex : Gikwang lebih tua dari Junhyung XD

Na Eun PoV

Mataku tertumbuk kepada sosok berambut sedikit cokelat kemerahan yang berada didepan kelas. Semua mata melirik ke arahnya, semua bisikan tertuju kepadanya. Hei, tentu saja aku tahu. Aku _mendengar_nya. Karena bisikan mereka yang sedikit keras. Aku beralih, tak memusingkan apa yang kudengar walau, yeah, namja itu _lumayan_ tampan. Entah mengapa aku berpikiran seperti itu. Jelas-jelas gayanya bisa dibilang culun karena kacamata yang cukup besar yang dipakainya dan seragam yang seharusnya diluar, dimasukannya kedalam. Dengan ikat pinggang yang melingkari pinggangya. Lee Gikwang. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Oh _no_, aku bukan _stalker_. Aku hanya mendengar dari Ji Na Songsaengnim yang mengatakan padaku, selaku ketua kelas.

"Annyeonghasaeyo chingudeul. Jeoneun Lee Kikwang imnida. Joneun Cheonan eseo wasseoyo. Mannaso bangapseumnida." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Kini tepukan tangan terdengar dari semua siswa yang ada di kelas kecuali tiga orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat dudukku. Mereka adalah Yang Yoseob, Son Dongwoon, dan Yong Junhyung sang ketua gank, (menurutku). Yoseob dan Dongwoon sedang mencoret-coret buku mereka sendiri. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan yang jelas itu sangat tidak berguna. Sedangkan Junhyung melakukan kebiasaan buruk yang selalu bahkan setiap hari dilakukannya di kelas, tidur! Yeah, aku sering bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri, apa dia tidak punya waktu tidur di rumah? Apa yang sering dia lakukan selama ini? Apa orang tuanya memberikannya pekerjaan semacam.. Well, itu bukan urusanku. Aku terus mengoceh dalam hati sampai Ji Na songsaengnim mempersilahkan Gikwang untuk duduk di bangku yang berada disampingku. Dia pun duduk disampingku sebelum sesaat dia membungkuk memberi hormat padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

oOo

Istirahat pun tiba. Aku pergi ke kantin dan menemukan Gikwang sedang duduk sendirian sambil menyantap Juz Alvocad-nya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, silahkan." Jawabnya sambil menyingkir sedikit untuk memberiku tempat duduk.

"Gomawoyo.." "Gikwang-ssi.. berapa umurmu?"

"Tujuh belas." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yeah, seperti yang lain."

"Maaf, Memangnya, umurmu berapa?"

"Enam belas." "Jadi, apa aku bisa memanggilmu 'oppa'?" lanjutku.

"Maaf, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, kalau kau yang keberatan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Eh, maaf. Boleh kok. Tapi, maaf, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Dan kau bisa kupanggil apa?"

"Oh, tentu. Aku belum menyebutkan namaku, ya! Hmm~ Son Na Eun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Na Eun saja."

"Maaf. Bangapseumnida, Na Eun-ssi."

"Ne, nado bangapseumnida. Eh, tapi kenapa kau sering minta maaf? Aku merasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Karena kau memang tidak ada salah apapun padaku." Tanyaku sedikit cerewet. Yeah, cowok ini sedikit pendiam.

"Maaf, untuk menghormati. Dan kalau-kalau aku salah bicara nanti bagaimana? Jadi minta maaf duluan. Hehehe." *bahasa apaan tuh?*

"Hey, memangnya aku ini siapa? Aku hanya seorang Na Eun yang tentu saja manusia biasa. Dan aku kan hanya temanmu. Sederajat denganmu. Jadi, berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf jika kau tidak bersalah."

"Maaf.."

Aku menghela nafas. Susahnya berbicara dengannya. Tapi, aku senang, rupanya dia orang yang sangat baik. Tidak seperti tiga sekawan itu. Masih ingatkah kalian tentang Junhyung CS? XD

"Oke, kata maaf yang tadi kuanggap bonus. Kali ini, jangan." Kataku sedikit memaksa.

"Ma.. eh, ne." Ucapnya.

"Hmm~" aku tersenyum.

"Woiiii, semuanya! Hari sabtu nanti ada pesta ulang tahunnya Joker yang ke tujuh belas! Jadi, siapa yang merasa gaul, keren, ganteng, cantik, dan sebagainya. Diharapkan datang. Kita juga akan mengadakan 'Dance Battle'! tentunya, kami bertiga akan ikut! Oke, itu saja!" teriak salah satu dari tiga sekawan yaitu Yang Yoseob yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh siswa yang ada dikantin.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Gikwang.

"Oh, hanya teman sekelas kita. Yang tadi berteriak-teriak itu Yang Yoseob. Yang berdiri disampingnya itu Son Dongwoon. Dan yang sedang duduk itu Yong Junhyung." Jawabku sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu.

"Oh.." responnya.

Entah ada angin apa, yang ditunjuk malah menuju kemari.

"Annyeong, Na Eun.." sapa Junhyung.

"Annyeong, oppa." Balasku. Aku memang selalu memanggil 'kakak' pada orang yang berumur 17 dikelasku. Yeah, dikelas, hanya aku, Dongwoon dan Junhyung yang berumur 16. Tapi, tidak lagi untuk Junhyung. Karena hari sabtu nanti, dia akan berumur 17. Sedangkan aku dan Dongwoon berumur 17 tahun depan nanti.  
>"Senang bisa mendengar kata 'oppa' darimu untukku." Ucapnya.<p>

"Haha, sudah sewajarnya.." sahutku.

"Tentu. Eh, datang, ya. Ke pestaku!"

"Eh, aku diundang?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ehm. Aku kan tidak gaul, keren ataupun cantik. Bagaimana bisa aku diundang?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

"Hei, kau cantik kok. Dan syarat-syarat itu hanya akal-akalannya si seobi. Siapapun bisa pergi ke pestaku." Jawab Junhyung sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeeh? Kok aku? Si Dongwoon yang menyuruhku." Protes Yoseob sambil menunjuk ke arah sang maknae yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" teriak sang maknae, Dongwoon.

"Iya, kau kan yang menyuruhku? Bukannya kau bilang agar kau dapat dengan mudah menemukan cewek yang cantik? Iya, kan?" goda Yoseob sambil mengeluarkan Devil Smile-nya (?).

"Eh .. itu.. hanya bercanda, hyung!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan ribut disini." Ucap Junhyung. "Bagaimana, Na Eun?" lanjutnya.

"Umm.. Nae. Gamsahamnida sudah mengundangku." Jawabku sambil membungkuk. "Oh, ya, Junh.. eh maksudku oppa! Apa Gikwang oppa bisa ikut?"

Gikwang yang sedari tadi diam -dan menatap kami dengan kagum- kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang juga menyebutkan namanya.

"Um.." Junhyung tampak berpikir lalu menarikku ke tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana Gikwang, Yoseob dan Dongwoon berada.

"Siapa Gikwang?" tanya Junhyung sambil menatapku heran.

"Dia.. murid baru yang tadi. Apa kau tidak menyadar... oh.." ucapku yang segera sadar karena tentu saja Junhyung tidak tahu bahwa ada murid baru. Karena dikelas tadi dia hanya tidur. Iya, kan?

"Huh, siapapun dia, tidak boleh ikut!" kata Junhyung dengan tampang cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Orang seperti itu tidak pantas ke pestaku. Kau tidak lihat apa? Dia itu culun!" kata Junhyung dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

"Heh? Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'siapapun bisa pergi ke pestaku'. Iya kan? Atau.. kau bohong?"

"Hah? Eh.. mian.. nae, tentu saja siapapun bisa pergi. Termasuk dia." Ucap Junhyung dengan nada bicara yang dipaksakan.

"Baguslah.. karena, kalau Gikwang tidak bisa pergi, aku juga tidak akan pergi." Kataku lalu segera kembali ke tempat Gikwang. "Gikwang... ikut ya? Kau diundang Junh-oppa!" ucapku girang.

"Eh, benarkah? Tapi.."

"Ayolaahh.." rengekku.

"Na.. Nae.. Gomawo, Junhyung-ssi." Ucap Gikwang pada Junhyung yang terdiam entah apa yang dipikirkannya lalu segera pergi diikuti Yoseob dan Dongwoon.

TBC ^_^

Wah, Chappie satu akhirnya selesai juga. akhirannya itu hanya saya buat asal-asalan soalnya saya pengen banget cepet-cepet publish. Chappie 2 belum saya buat dan akan saya buat jika ada yang me-review Chappie 1 ini.

REVIEW, please .. ?


End file.
